1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to circuit carriers, and more particularly to a printed circuit board (PCB) and a voltage/current measuring method using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Some special printed circuit boards (PCBs) for communication products often employ a DC/DC PWM circuit to achieve special functions. Generally, the voltage/current of the DC/DC PWM circuit is often achieved by measuring an inductance characteristic DC impedance of an electronic component of the DC/DC PWM circuit.
Typically, the layout of the DC/DC PWM needs to be designed by an auto-layout design software, e.g. CADENCE ALLEGRO PCB Editor. When the electrical performance of the electronic component is recognized to be same to that of a power plane of the PCB by the auto-layout design software, the electronic component will be electrically connected to the power plane by default. As a result, when measuring the DC impedance of the electronic component, the impedance of the power plane also will be additionally measured, thus an unexpected impedance is lead in, and the measurement of the voltage/current of the electronic component also will be incorrect.
What is needed, therefore, is a PCB and a voltage/current measuring method using the same which can overcome the above-described problem.